


Hermione Jean Granger I Hate You

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: Jean Elizabeth Granger is the twin sister of Hermione Jean Granger. Jean however can't stand her sister or her family and she hasn't been able to for years. Growing up she was always compared to her. Always second best. Always forgotten. Until eventually she wished she never existed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad before anyone claims it's copied from someone else. I own nothing.
> 
> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].
> 
> You can comment about spelling and grammar if you would really like to but there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter

Jean Elizabeth Granger is the twin sister of Hermione Jean Granger. Jean however can't stand her sister or her family and she hasn't been able to for years. Growing up she was always compared to her. Always second best. Always forgotten. Until eventually she wished she never existed.  
  


 

Name: Jean Elizabeth Granger   
Preferred name: Elzie   
Age: 14  
School: Bauxbons Academy of magic -for now-

School year : fifth year going into sixth because she surpassed the required curriculum for years one and two in her first so she got to skip a grade in second and again in fourth.

Blood status:  Pure blood -Both were adopted by muggles-

Known blood status - to public / others- : Muggle born.   Hermione doesn't know that she is a pure blood.

Blood Family:  The Blacks

Known family:

Family: Sirius Black (Father - Wizard - Alive), April Longbottom (Mother - Squib - Deceased), Nevvile Longbottom (Cousin - Wizard - Alive) Hermione Granger (Twin sister - Wizard - Alive),  

Animagus form:  A pure white Doe with a single brown patch in the left ear

Patronus animal : A silver Doe

 

Extra abilities -that Hermione doesn't have:

\- Metamorphisms (She's a metamorthagous -sp?)

          - She can change her hair, eye and skin colour

          - Unknown to most she can change every aspect of her body at will  

(only chooses to change her hair colour though discovered in her would be 'third year')

\- Natural animagus ability -without the need for potions or spells to start or trigger the process first time-

\- To be added to

 

 

Personality:

At first she appears to be the exact opposite of Hermione (aside from smartness - she's smarter- and looks ) but only because of her childhood. She doesn't like to let people in very much.

Absolutely loves to pull pranks on anyone no matter who the person is. -Teachers included-

 


	2. Birthday revelations

Age 11

I'm sick and tired of Hermione always bossing me about and absolutely humiliating me in public for no reason if I wasn't taught any better i'd get revenge, but i'd ultimately land in trouble for it.

Of course I'd end up in trouble and not the precious goody two shoes golden girl. Hah. It's all just an act she puts on for everyone but myself. No instead I have the personal joy of being the only one to gain witness to her true personality and yes I probably sound like a conceited spoiled brat but it's true i even have the scars to prove it though she'd just say that I'd done that to myself. The last time that I'd told someone it landed me in four months of therapy which i had to pay for my self as 'punishment' because it was an 'un-necesary cost' and that the money for it could be 'better spent' meaning they spent it on the golden girl.

heck it's our birthday today and what did I get? A card  _with the wrong age on it_  and a pair of socks,...  _SOCKS_ and that was it for goodness sakes and yet what did she get? Lots:

shoes that she would NEVER wear, Lots of clothes (that actually fit right), Designer bags, Gold and platinum plated jewellery, Perfumes, basically anything that she or I wanted she got. She's such a spoiled brat she's never thankful for it either. Always complaining and moaning about not getting one thing out of at least fifthty things that she in her own words 'just had to have'

Eleven years and each one it's the same thing.

Though at least there is one good thing that came of today. I found our birth certificates along with adoption papers for both me and Hermione which actually explains quite a bit. Our so called 'parents' probably only wanted her but since were twins they got us both. Two when they only wanted one.

It was slightly after ten when the post arrived three of the letters though were rather odd. The stationary that was used appeared to be really old traditional even which is wiered because it's something that you'd never really see these days

the first was her's but what surprised me was the fact that the other two were mine one with the same outward appearance as Hermione's a plain discoloured white envelope with greek ink and a strange red wax? seal but the other a vibrant blue with silver ink and finishings complete with a purple seal of a French florant. A cheer of colour to an absolutely dreary day.

upon opening them both i found that they were both letters about Wizarding schools one in France and one in Scotland both of which wanted me to attend their school one being Hoggwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [Sp?] the other being Bauxbouns Academy of Magic. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Hermione being her immediately told our parents about HER letter to a boarding school. but of course when I try to tell them about my own two letters they pay me no mind what did I expect? for them to suddenly stop and at least pay a bit of attention to me? no don't be silly that would never happen

the next day a man with a long beard came to talk to us about the letters, he said his name was Albus Dumbledoor the headmaster or Hoggwarts.

By the end of the first ten minuets I was already bored and decided to leave the room not that they would have noticed being so immersed in conversation centred as usual around the golden girl. 

So I evenly walked out of the room and through the back door out to the old oak tree that we have in the back garden. Looking around it's so peaceful here outside. yet inside it's quite usually the opposite with Hermione shouting all the time or squealing like a pig (so often that at times I think she may be part pig) because she got a new pair of designer shoes or jewellery. Always so typical.

Half an hour later I hear the back door open. I'm sure that I closed it after myself. I turn to see if someone's there to see Professor Dumbledoor slowly walking over to where I'm sat.  
"It's considdered impolite to walk away when someone comes to see you. You know Jean?"

"Yes it may." I begun but pause "But as you will most probably soon discover no one here really care's for what I do 's long as I'm not in the way, or in most cases in Hermione's way. If they didn't want me then they shouldn't have adopted me 'stead of treating me like lowly trash."

"You know that you're addopted Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, I have known since I was eight. I was on 'cleaning duty' meaning that they shoved most of the chores on me and treated me like a maid. I only found out that I had a proper name or any name when I found my and Hermione's birth certificates and adoption papers."

"I see. Would you like to attend Hoggwarts like your sister or Beuxbons as I see you have been granted acceptance to both? Though I must warn you they speak mostly French there as it's in France?"

"No offence to you sir I would like to attend Beauxbons sir, not to be impertinent as I know that you most likely came here as to keep us both at the same schools, but I can barely stand her as it is and I would at least like to be able to get away from her during term time as through she seams kind upon first impressions she's exceedingly intolerable for exceeding or prolonged amounts of time."

"Of course, no offence is taken by it young one. Will you need any help with your French in the meantime?"

"No sir, I was rather closed off from other people thanks to my sister, as a result of which gave me ample amounts of time to study multiple language, especially so since I have an eidetic memory sir and I'm sure that with practice I'll be fine with pronunciation of the more complex words."

"Do you both share the gift of strong memory miss Granger?"

"No, sir we do not."

***Ten minuets later***

"Well I must be going now Miss Black, it was a pleasure talking to you"

"You too Sir, perhaps in coming years we will see each other again. It feels as though we will."

"Ahh. Perhaps Miss Black. Only time will tell." 


	4. Chapter 4

Jean's Outfit / Uniform in image above

Link to Polyvore below:

https://secure.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/197365226/id/yOqmh8wP5hGybs8Mx0t47Q/size/l.jpg

Song is optional to listen to I was listening to it when writing this chapter though.  
  


Forgot to put 

**_Bold Italics is French - Spoken_ **

_ Italics underlined is written French _

_Italics - normal - is spoken English_

Underlined - normal - is written English  
________________________________

Jean's P.O.V

_I've never really known what to write in diaries, at first I thought them silly. But the school councillor at Beuxtbons asked me to start keeping one. I've never really had a reason to, until now, that is. I like to keep my thoughts to myself. That's why it's taken me nearly a year to even think about using this. I'm still not quite sure where to start so, I guess I'll start wit what's easiest. Stuff about school._

_Since first year it's been absolutely great! No Hermione to scare away any and all of my friends with her poison lies. Since I have an eidetic memory I can study the first term properly knuckled down then have fun the rest of the year except for exam time. At beuxbutons we have tests twice a year to see if we can advance on to the next year or not or possibly skip a year. Though we can only skip one year at a time and only two all together. I guess it just means more time away from home for me though since I could ace the tests without studying._

_This year was definitely the worst at home. Though I'm used to it by now it still hurts when she's spoilt rotten on our birthday whilst I receive nothing. This year they had me set everything up, from baking the cakes, to putting up the decorations. Yes that's right CAKES not only does she get one but two cakes. Oh. And after setting up I was sent to my meagre box room that is barely larger than a broom cupboard without so much as a thank you. AND of course once again I was given ZILCH._

_Last Christmas I actually received two presents. I've never received one before in my life, at first I though that one of them was a joke I still would of had it not been engraved with my name in an inscription on a snitch necklace._

__'Elzie, Merry Christmas_ _Padfoot'_ _

 

 _I absolutely love it, and try to wear it as often as I can, just not at 'home' as Hermione would undoubtedly steal it for herself and find a way through magic to rid it of the inscription. To rid it of the proof that it is in fact not hers. Not that it would be the first time she'd done such a thing. She's taken several of my belongings in the past and then used them for her own gain. It's why I had my school trunk enchanted so that only I can open it. It's also where I now permanently leave any and all valuable items that I own so that she can not take them. Like she did with my silver anklet I'd had since I was a baby, she'd lost her own some years earlier._  
The second gift being this diary from Fleur it has also been enchanted so that no one else can open it to read it's contents.   
This was the first year I wanted to buy anyone a present as well. I Got both Fleur and Gabriella whom if I hadn't skipped a year would be in the same class as me as she herself was able to skip a year ahead finding the work too easy in second year so was skipped ahead early to second part way through the year.  
I got Fleur an enchanted charm bracelet with three charms already on it.  


 _The first is a mirror charm the size of a kidney bean that when removed transformed into a full sized hand mirror._  
The second is genius, a purse charm since she doesn't like to carry a bag all the time for change she can put change in the purse then shrink it to place it on, or back on the bracelet which has a everlasting weightless charm cast on it  
The third was more of an inside joke though, a basket. Because she's always wanted to go on what she likes to call a 'traditional pick-nick' basket included. which like the second has a weightless charm on so she can put as much food in as she likes and not have to deal with the weight.

_I've never told anyone other than Fleur that I prefer to be called that Elzie. She's my best friend. She's also the only one other than the teachers that know of my true heritage and blood status. I love that here no one cares about blood purity other than the odd person but they tend to stay away when your hair has a tendency to set alight when your mad. I do have to admit their reactions to it were quite funny at first. Though I really don't like the potions I have to take at the end of the year or when ever I go 'home' not that I think of the Granger's house a home. To me it's my very own personal hell._

_ Well that's the end of the entry. _

__ Goodnight! _ _

_ With Love Elzie. B. _

 

I really can't wait for this term to start. Last year ended with Madame Maxine telling everyone  
 _ **"There will be a surprise next year for fith years and higher. I expect you all to arrive on time if you wish to know first."**_

I've had my stuff packed for months. It was slightly harder to buy all my stuff this year though, especially since there were more added this year. If your wondering why it was 'harder' it's because the Granger's refuse to buy my anything any more, claiming it would be a waste of money basicly because I'm not Hermione the favourite. It's because of them I'm glad I don'y need to study during summer or half terms as during then I work almost full time at one of the boutiques owned by Fleur's family. If it wasn't for them I'd never be able to buy basic necessities never mind school supplies. I really do owe Fleur and her family a lot.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bold Italics is French - Spoken_ **

_ Italics underlined is written French _

_Italics - normal - is spoken English_

Underlined - normal - is written English

______________________________________________________

summer was absolutely dreadfull at home. After wharever it was that happened this year at Hermionie's school she became even worse which i didn't think could be possibly but it somehow was. Apparently near the end of the school year her adoptive parents received a letter about Hermionie being injured and even though we go to different schools it just had to be my fault. I can't believe them at times. I did my 'chores' in the morning - which meant doing all the washing, ironing and setting out hermionies clothes for the day, cooking breackfast for them, and scrubbing the kitchen until it shined- all of which in under two hours then going to work in summerset alley - just around the corner from diagon- for my six hour shift where I get paid three galions and five noughts  an hour to wait on tables and talk to customers. (image is work outfit). At work I just go by Eliza "short for Elizabeth" instead of the horrid name given to me by the Grangers. 

Two weeks before we were set to go back to schools my owl results came - thankfully when they were out taking their 'princess' shopping- 

OLW results  
O - Dance  
O - Potions   
O - Runes   
O - Arithmacy   
O - Astronomy   
O - Care Of Magical Creatures   
O - Charms 

O - Defence   
O - Defence against the dark arts 

O - Divination 

O - Herbology   
O - Muggle studies   
O - Transfiguration

I can't wait! just one more year after this and I can join one of the scholar programs at beuxbatons(?) to complete a mastery of my choice! because I was able to skip two years [the first person to do so in 200 years at beuxbatons i'll only have to pay for the last two years of my mastery instead of four because it's linked to the school and I already paid for my tuition last year with help from the delalcour family. they really are amazing. 

This years school list was rather odd though. as well as having to get the usual: Potions ingredients, two pairs of dance shoes (they often get worn out part way through the year, Dance uniform, Five sets of uniform robes (washing is done on Friday nights by contracted house elf's), The years school books depending on your subjects, Rune stones, Herbology gloves (dragon hide or similar), and a telescope. We also needed dress robes. I had to ask Rosé  in work about these as I wasn't sure what they were turns out I has to buy a formal dress or ball gown. must be for the surprise Madame Maxine said that she'll explain when the new term starts.

Instead of going to a wizarding store or boutique to buy a dress after seeing the prices I decided to buy the perfect dress from a muggle prom dress shop for a much lower price and had it altered to fit me perfectly with a slight bit if lee way on the length as I'm not sure when we'll need them.


	6. Sixth year and Hogwarts

**_Bold Italics is French - Spoken_ **

_ Italics underlined is written French _

_Italics - normal - is spoken English_

Underlined - normal - is written English

______________________________________________________

summer was absolutely dreadful at home. After whatever it was that happened this year at Hermionie's school she became even worse which i didn't think could be possibly but it somehow was. Apparently near the end of the school year her adoptive parents received a letter about Hermionie being injured and even though we go to different schools it just had to be my fault. I can't believe them at times. I did my 'chores' in the morning - which meant doing all the washing, ironing and setting out Hermionies clothes for the day, cooking breakfast for them, and scrubbing the kitchen until it shined- all of which in under two hours then going to work in Summerset alley - just around the corner from diagon alley- for my six hour shift where I get paid three Galions and five noughts  an hour to wait on tables and talk to customers. (image is work outfit). At work I just go by Eliza "short for Elizabeth" instead of the horrid name given to me by the Grangers. 

Two weeks before we were set to go back to schools my owl results came - thankfully when they were out taking their 'princess' shopping- 

OLW results  
O - Dance  
O - Potions   
O - Runes   
O - Arithmacy   
O - Astronomy   
O - Care Of Magical Creatures   
O - Charms 

O - Defence   
O - Defence against the dark arts 

O - Divination (taken on a whim) 

O - Herbology   
O - Muggle studies   
O - Transfiguration

I can't wait! just one more year after this and I can join one of the scholar programs at beuxbatons(?) to complete a mastery of my choice! because I was able to skip two years [the first person to do so in 200 years at beuxbatons i'll only have to pay for the last two years of my mastery instead of four because it's linked to the school and I already paid for my tuition last year with help from the delalcour family. they really are amazing. 

This years school list was rather odd though. as well as having to get the usual: Potions ingredients, two pairs of dance shoes (they often get worn out part way through the year, Dance uniform, Five sets of uniform robes (washing is done on Friday nights by contracted house elf's), The years school books depending on your subjects, Rune stones, Herbology gloves (dragon hide or similar), and a telescope. We also needed dress robes. I had to ask Rosé  in work about these as I wasn't sure what they were turns out I has to buy a formal dress or ball gown. must be for the surprise Madame Maxine said that she'll explain when the new term starts.

Instead of going to a wizarding store or boutique to buy a dress after seeing the prices I decided to buy the perfect dress from a muggle prom dress shop for a much lower price and had it altered to fit me perfectly with a slight bit if lee way on the length as I'm not sure when we'll need them.


End file.
